


Would You Repeat Your Past?

by JoshTheWitch



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Daud needs a hug, Gen, Heartbreak, Mockery, angry jessamine, corvo needs a hug, daud gets chewed out by the heart, daud is full of regret, daud needs a nap, ect. - Freeform, jessamine is done with your shit, sassy jessamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshTheWitch/pseuds/JoshTheWitch
Summary: Would you repeat your past knowing what you know now murderer?Daud picks up the heart from Corvo's unconscious form, and regrets it.





	Would You Repeat Your Past?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferociouskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferociouskitten/gifts).



> My friend ferociouskitten is an enabler.

“-you are a mystery, and I can’t allow that.” With that Daud tosses the box of equipment to the Weepers. 

Thomas’ elbow makes contact with Corvo’s temple and the man's lights go out. They pull Corvo from the crane, his weapons gone, all but one thing. There is something of flesh and muscle on his belt. None of Daud’s men touched it. Like they could not see it. So Daud grabs it away. They see nothing at all like he is holding air. Nothing sits, beating in his hand.

Corvo is taken to the drums and closed in. 

“You are a truly horrible man. But, you are not your father. There was no hope for him.” 

Those are the first words the heart speaks to him. In a voice so familiar it wrenches his own heart. The Empress. 

“I wish I could not see the hope for you.”

The Heart beats in his hands. Thumping a slow rhythm. He can feel her eyes on the back of his neck. There is callus in her voice. She is full of hate for him. He cannot blame her. 

Thomas is sent away, and Daud walks up the stairs in his office. The Heart resting in both hands. 

She falls quiet when he sits on the old bed. His eyes go over every groove and mechanical piece making The Heart beat. Slow and oh so steady, like she is constantly close to death. 

Like the day he put a hole in Her heart. The day he sealed her fate as this… 

“Murderer.”

Daud thought he would be feeling anger, but he is not. Not for anyone or anything. Tears trail down his cheeks. He cannot bring himself to wipe them away, and just lets them flow. 

“Your tears do not affect me.” The Heart beats, he can feel her anger in his hands. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” His voice cracks. “I’m so sorry.” Daud’s hands tighten a little around the heart and the metal pricks his hands. 

The Heart stays silent for far too long. It causes Daud’s stomach to fall and his heart to beat out of his mouth. She continues to say other as the tears fall into his lap. As the touch the glass front of Her heart. Apologies tumble from his mouth and he is so scared that they are falling on silent ears. 

“You mourn an Empress you murdered for coin, assassin. Did you ever stop to think what would happen?” She, of course, knows the answer. She can see it. Can hear the loop of self-destruction and resentment in his head. She can see that putting it into the air may help him. She will never forgive him for stopping her heart for he is a monster to her. Despite him being such a horror to her, she can feel the love around him. 

She despises that he is loved. That his family is happy. That he is thriving. “When he comes from you, will you fight murderer?” 

Breath catches in his throat and a hiccup comes out. Then a tumble of words. “I-I never expected this out-outcome. He was not supposed to be there… she was supposed to be playing in the yard. She was not to see any of it. We were promised.”

“And yet all you asked for was more coin.”

An ugly sob erupts from Daud’s throat. He is shaking so horribly he must set the Heart down. She rests on his pillow while he curls over his legs. Head to his knees. She does not touch him, even turns her eyes from him. Up to the Whaler peeking through the roof. 

Thomas is never far. 

“They care for you, consider you a father. Yet, you stole a young girl away from hers’.”

Thomas has never seen his master so upset. He was told to stay away or he may be down there with him.

“Will you allow him to go back to her?” Her eyes come back to Daud. A curled, upset child where an old assassin once sat crying. “You miss your mother. Yet yours’ still lives in this world. Where has her’s gone?”

The only words that can come from his mouth are, “I’m sorry,” and even then it is hard to get out. 

Corvo is out. She can feel him coming closer. 

“He will not give you mercy. You do not deserve it. I hope your end is as painful as the Empress’. I hope he allows you to bleed out on the floor while your children watch.” Then she goes quiet. 

Jessamine was a kind and caring ruler. Everyone knew she could had a harsh streak, however. Only for those like Daud, now all those harsh words are placed on him. Her murderer. The one that took her love and lifeblood away from her. She may never lay her hands on him, she may never wish true harm to anyone. But, she resents Daud for what he has done and can only hope that Corvo will make him bleed. 

Her attention turns back to the Whalers. They are gathering now. They know something is wrong. “He is coming this way, and they will defend you till their last breath. Is that what you want?”

His back straightens, and he climbs from the bed, grabbing her up with delicate hands. Tears stream down his face. He takes the stairs one at a time. Eyes blurry with emotion, and he yells. “Leave! I want you all away from here! Get yourselves safe! Do not. Come. Looking. For me!” The Whalers scramble. 

Disappearing one after another, until Thomas stands alone in the hall. Watching the tears pour from his master’s face to the floor. 

“I shall take you home Master.” His bow is deep. He leaves with his own tears in his eyes. They came so far…

“If you die, he will find your mother, and have her help bury you.”

He collapses there, into a heap on the floor. The Heart hits the floor. His body wracked with sobs and hiccups. 

“Find your peace assassin. Leave town. Settle into a port town. Return home.” That is what he had always hoped for.

Her voice fades. He cannot tell if it is from the sound of his sobs, or if she has left him.

Corvo has come and gone. Taken the Heart from in front of Daud’s heaped form, without disturbing anything but a key on its hook. 

“Would you repeat the past knowing what you know now, murderer?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr with the same name. Joshthewitch.


End file.
